memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Rough Trails
| date=December 2279| number=91| miniseries= | minino=3| author=L.A. Graf| published=1 July 2000| format=Paperback| pages=360| ISBN=ISBN 0671036009 |}} Introduction (blurb) Captain Kirk's latest voyage has brought him far into the final frontier. His new mission: to help a determined band of pioneers colonize a harsh and unforgiving world, defend the vulnerable settlers from the constant threat of alien invasion, and protect the planet's unique and precious resources for the sake of the entire Federation! Months after their departure from Earth, the struggling colonists have barely established a precarious toehold on Belle Terre, a ravaged world still recovering from a catastrophic planetary disaster. Fierce cyclones, storms, landslides, and flash floods make the survival itself a never-ending challenge. While Captain Kirk and the Starship Enterprise patrol the sector, on guard against predatory aliens and greedy space pirates, officers Chekov, Uhura, and Sulu stay behind to assist the hapless settlers in their desperate battle to put down roots in the turbulent soil of an angry planet. But the imperiled colonists are a fractious and intensely individualistic group, not inclined to take orders or direction from their Starfleet guardians. Chekov and the others find their ingenuity and diplomatic skills tested to their limits -- to save a people who don't want their help! Summary References Characters :Ang Wat • Greg Anthony • Kevin Baldwin • Neil Bartels • Pavel Chekov • Jolley • James T. Kirk • John Kyle • Brittany Linville • Leonard McCoy • McElroy • Plottel • Janice Rand • Vijay Reddy • Montgomery Scott • Sedlak • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Thomsen • Nyota Uhura • Weir God • Evan Pardonnet Starships and vehicles :cargo shuttle • Locations :Au Contraire • Belle Terre • Bull's Eye • Llano Verde • No Escape Hell Races and cultures :Human (Asian • Scottish) • Vulcan States and organizations :The Carsons • Hydrologic and Meteorologic Division • Peacemakers • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :adrenaline • alien • antigrav thruster • antimatter • automatic distress signal • cable • cloaking device • cloud • communications system • communicator • control panel • Crawford's Law of Subspace Resonance • cyclone • data padd • detection array • dust storm • electromagnetic frequency • environmental suit • first-aid kit • flood • forcefield generator • Gamma Night • gyromagnetic motor • hail • hair • hardwired • hot spring • hour • hurricane • infrared • kilometer • light • light speed • lung • measurement • meter • mining • minute • muscle • olivium • ore • processor • projectile weapon • radiation • radio • readout • rifle • Saunders Constant • scanning rate • second • short-range array • signal detector • signal readout • signal response meter • sonic beacon • starship • stomach • subspace • sunlight • time • tissue regenerator • tooth • transmission key • transmitter • tricorder • ultrasonic • water pressure sensor • wind Ranks and titles :biologist • captain • chief engineer • commander • doctor • governor • gunman • hydrologist • junior officer • mayor • meteorologist • militant • miner • officer • pilot • pirate • technician Other references :accent • army • • blanket • clinic • colony • crystal • curse • daily news bulletin • day • desk • dog • dust muffler • dust suit • emotion • evasive maneuvers • filtration scarf • flotation vest • food • furniture • glove • government • handshake • hangar • hat • • lake • logic • mail • map • media • mine shaft • month • mud • murder • office • planet • pocket • rock • shovel • spaceport • storage crate • subcontinent • technology • town hall • water • weapon • week Information Related Stories Timeline | after1=The Flaming Arrow| prevpocket=To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh | nextpocket=The Flaming Arrow }} External link * category:tOS novels category:new Earth/Challenger stories